


The Afterparty

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [39]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Train Manager and the Driver are returning after a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the Halloween Creativity Night in the fandot chat.  
> Prompt: fangs  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore  
> Warnings: shitty sexal jokes

"That wath a great party," said the Manager and threw himself on the sofa. "But that muthic wath tho loud, and it wath way too crowded."

"Tell me about it," said the Driver and shut the door behind them. "I took up so much room, I kept bumping into everyone. And my underwear has been riding up my bum all night. I can't wait to get out of this ridiculous costume!"

"I can't wait for you to get out of that cothtume, either," the manager said and winked.

"Why did I go for a stupid pumpkin instead of a sexy vampire like you did?" The Driver moaned and started wriggling out of the huge, orange Papier mache ball that was surrounding him.

"You can go for thith thexy vampire right now," the manager said cheekily. "And have thomething elthe riding up your bum.

"Upstairs, now!" demanded the Driver. "And leave the fangs in!"


End file.
